1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a novel micrometric sight, which will be naturally placed towards the back of the gun""s barrel, with the possibility of changing such micrometric sight, which allows its adjustment for both height and compensation, either for an open type sight or for a closed type sight, with which very precise grouping results are obtained.
2. Description of Related Art
All gun sighting apparatus are composed of a rear sight that may be fixed or semi-fixed, and a front sight or aiming point, whose function is to orient the gun""s sight towards a chosen point.
Given the fact that guns have existed since early times in history, the oldest known precedent consists of a fixed sight made of a plate with a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d-shaped cut-out at the front mounted towards the back of the gun""s breechblock and a sighting point at the front of the gun""s barrel.
This primitive invention was modified by means of a plate mounted with a small xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d-shaped cut-out at the front, is mounted on a folding lug, whose purpose is to adjust the field of view in relation to the distance.
The most recent precedent consists of a base mounted on the dovetail of the gun""s barrel, and adjustable by both pressure and for the type of sight through the movement thereof along the dovetail""s slides and from which an upper arm is released, consisting of a rectangular piece and an angled side support, which may slide along a dovetail slide placed laterally on the body of the base, including screws to raise the upper arm, as well as a screw located laterally to move and adjust a plate with a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d-shaped cut-out and which is used for the installation of the rear sight and adjust it with the front sight.
In practice it has been seen how, at the moment of shooting the gun with relative frequency, the rear sight must be constantly adjusted, consisting of moving both the plate that is used for the placement of the sight and the angled side plate and the body of the sight""s base, requiring a small screwdriver and an alien key for its adjustment to be carried around, which is annoying for the user of the gun.
The misadjustment of the rear sight is basically due to the frequent impacts with great force when the gun is being fired.
It has also been seen that between the base and the upper support there is a small space through which light filters, consequently distracting the user from the target being aimed at, and this is solved by some users by means of a small piece of cardboard adhered to the upper arm of the sight. This solution is not the most suitable as, understandably, the frequent yanks of the gun when being fired throw the small piece of cardboard to the ground.
When the user wishes to fire several shots with different fields of view (grouping), the plate with in xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d-shaped cut-out in the center (open sight) has to be changed for an optical sight (closed sight) moved to the back of the gun""s barrel. This change of sight necessarily causes adjustments to the sight that the user must make with precision. In practice these adjustments have become a true problem, as the different parts of existing sights do not possess mechanisms that offer precise adjustment.
The foregoing problems are satisfactorily solved by this invention, whose advantages can be briefly described as follows: rapid and safe adjustment of movement of the sight""s position on the dovetail; adjustment of the height of the upper support by means of a micrometric adjustment screw; elimination of the space between the base and the side support incorporating a plate which acts as a screen; adjustment of the angled plate of the rear support by means of a spring with a ball situated perpendicular to the rear face of the angled plate of the rear support, the plate therefore being pressed against the dovetails, thus avoiding unnecessary adjustments.
This invention refers to a novel micrometric sight, which will be naturally placed towards the back of the gun""s barrel, with the possibility of changing such micrometric sight, which allows its adjustment for both height and compensation, either for an open type sight or for a closed type sight, with which very precise grouping results are obtained.
Additionally, a screen has been incorporated into the micrometric sight, which is located between the space in the sight""s base that is situated on the gun""s breechblock and the main support where the sight is observed, all with the aim of avoiding distraction from the target.
The sight has also been given several cavities on the side of the sight""s base, into which several springs are introduced with a ball that exerts pressure on the side plate of the upper support, whose purpose will be to tighten the slide on the upper support, therefore not requiring the need to move the upper support to adjust the sight during shooting by means of a special key or tool.
Finally, the base of the sight has been improved, having a clamp with a larger contact area and reinforced so that it can be tightened on the sliders of the dovetails located at the top of the gun""s breechblock. Therefore, one of the aims of this invention is to possess a micrometric sight placed on the dovetails of a rifle, which can be changed for an open or closed sight by simply changing a few pieces.
Another purpose of this invention is to possess an element incorporated into the micrometric sight consisting of a vertical plate that acts as a screen and with which visual distraction from the target when shooting is avoided.
Another objective of this invention is to possess an element which is incorporated into the side body of the base and which firmly presses against the slide of the dovetail of the upper support, and therefore does not require a special key or tool for its correction, as this element allows the adjustment of the side body.
Another aim of this invention is to possess a gun provided with a micrometric sight that allows precise adjustments to be made using micrometric screws and consequently, allowing exact adjustment.
Another result of this invention, is that it comes with a pressing clamp placed at the bottom of the base of the micrometric sight, and which is located on the dovetail of the gun""s breechblock, which is firmly tightened and which satisfactorily meets the safety provisions and standards established by the different authorities in Mexico and abroad, particularly in the United States of America.
Although in this case, a mechanism of a micrometric sight for a gun is being presented, it is obvious that later and simple modifications may be made, which do not affect the essence and scope of this invention. Furthermore, considering the fact that one of more of the characteristics of this invention may be applied in another field of action, such applications must be considered as a modality of this invention and not as a new invention.
This invention has its field of action among accessories for all class of guns, specifically rifles.